


Accidents Happen

by CSilverado



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSilverado/pseuds/CSilverado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little smut to get us through the weekend. Set the night Morgan stays at Mindy's in "Be Cool" - Danny and Mindy text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

“I miss you.”

“Who is this?”

“Stop it, Danny. You know it’s me.”

“How’s your night with Morgan?”

“I think he brought a dog. Not really worth investigating.”

“Sounds right.”

There was silence for a bit. Mindy didn’t quite know what to say to him but was happy he was being so responsive. She really did miss him. The last three nights had been like a dream. They weren’t having sex but the intimacy between them was growing fast. They also weren’t being complete prudes either. 

That morning she’s tried kissing him awake. He sleepily muttered “stop it” and she’d rolled back over with a smile on her face. Not five seconds later he was rolling over too, and about two seconds after that he was resting between her thighs, his obvious morning reaction pressing into her heavily. It was getting harder and harder (pun intended) to not have sex with him. They didn’t do it that morning but they both ended up satisfied and in need of a shower.

Her phone buzzed, kicking her out of her reverie.

“So you miss me, huh?” Could arrogance leak through a phone?

“I guess. A little. The robbers broke my window so it’s a little chilly. You’re a warm (I promise this isn’t a sweating reference) body.” 

“Is that all you miss?”

“What do you mean?”

“I miss your breasts.” Shit. Shitshitshitshit. She’d accidentally started a sexting conversation… or maybe he just started it on purpose. Did Danny even know what sexting was? She just taught him the other day how to use the search function in his contacts. 

She was always so awkward at this. 

“You do?”

“I miss your lips, too.”

“Me, too.” God why was she so bad at this? It’s different when you’re in person. This morning she gave him a hand job with absolutely no shyness while he hovered over her. In fact, she’d boldly told him to come on her breasts, which of course, he promptly did. 

Her phone buzzed. She idly thought that her phone and her heart must be connected because her heart was pounding harder now too.   
“I’m thinking about this morning.” 

“What about it?” She thought this was the safest response. She’s good at asking questions in these situations.

“How you looked. What you tasted like.” 

“Hmmm. Did you like it?”

“I fucking loved it. I wish you were here now.”

“What would we do?” She was getting turned on in anticipation of his answer. She was in too deep.

“Well, I’d start with your lips and kiss you until you couldn’t breathe. Then I’d move lower, removing your top and teasing your nipples one at a time.”

“Mmmm then what?”

“I’d bite, softly. Just enough to make you wet. Well, wetter. Then I’d lick my way down your body.”

“Where would you stop?”

There was a long pause before his reply.

“Your pussy.” 

Fuck. He hadn’t used that word with her yet and it was doing…things… to her. 

“You forgot to take off my panties.”

“Seriously? Fine I take off your panties and then begin to lick you. Happy?” 

Um. Yes.

“So how would you do it?”

“I’m glad you asked. I’d start with light licks on your clit. Not direct pressure – just teasing it until you were gasping and grabbing my hair.”

“God…”

“Then I’d move lower, dipping my tongue into you and dragging it back up. You’d feel me everywhere at once.”

“What are you doing?”

“Thinking about you. Touching my cock. Thinking about how you felt this morning when you came on my tongue and fingers.”

She was full on touching herself now, trying to imitate what Danny was describing to her.

“God, Danny. Are we really doing this?”

“Can I call you?”

“No! Morgan’s here! “

“Well, then yeah. We’re doing it this way. There’s something I’ve been wondering…”

“What’s that?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about it actually…”

“…”

This was taking a while and her curiosity (and libido) were piqued. 

“DANNY!”

“What you would feel like. When I finally slide into you.”

Oh.

“Tell me how it would happen.” It was getting difficult for Mindy to type since her hands were otherwise occupied but she couldn’t stop.

“ I’d get you wet. Really wet. Do you think you could do that?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’d take my cock in my hand and trace you, rub you on me.”  
“Then I’d slowly push into you, an inch at a time so you could feel every part of me.”

“Mmmm. Keep going.”

“You are so tight and I feel myself somehow getting harder, expanding inside you.”

“Fuck, Danny…”

“I’d start moving, pulling out slowly and thrusting hard back in. You’re moaning and it makes me want to come but this feels too good and I never want it to end.”

“Where are my hands?”

“They were on my back, pulling me to you but now I have them. I’m holding them above your head with one arm. You have no choice – you have to let me take you.”

“Yes.”

“You legs are spread so wide and I’m so deep inside you. For a little while I barely move, just grind against you and move deeper.”

“More.”

“You tilt your head back, panting as I kiss and lick down your throat. I stop at your breasts and take a nipple into my mouth, still fucking you.” 

“I’m close, Danny.”

“Me too. Talk to me like we’re together. What would you say?”

“I’d tell you that I want you to come inside me. That’s what I want to feel…please, Danny. Please come.”

About a minute passed and she didn’t get a reply. She thought about finishing herself off— she was so fucking close, but she wanted to make sure he came first. Holy hell this was hot. Just imagining him stroking himself, thinking of her. Her phone buzzed.

“Fuck, Min. I just came.”

With a smile on her face, Mindy finished, coming hard thinking about what it would actually be like to be with Danny. She decided, once her breathing evened out, she was sick of waiting. Tomorrow night would be the night.

“Danny, that was so hot. I loved it. I just wish you were here.”

“Me too. Did you ...?”

“Did I what?”

“Did you finish?”

“Yes!”

“OK, OK. I just wish I could see what you look like after…”

“Maybe you don’t have to wait too much longer…”

“It’s not nice to tease, Lahiri.”

“I’m not teasing.”

“Good.”

“OK. Well that tired me out. I’m going to go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Of course. Night, Min. Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight, Danny. Thank you.”

“ ;) “

The last thought before she drifted off into a sated sleep was how impressed she was that Danny learned an emoticon. Also, maybe she loved him.


End file.
